Cheap Thrills
Cheap Thrills is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh of the game. It is the first one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot Having moved to Aaru Grove after Gianluca's death, the team set out to look for Frederic before Osiris caught him. After several days without results, everyone decided to go to a Burrito Alarm to recover energy but they ran into the body of the manager of that restaurant, Kendra Heresi, dismembered over the counter. Priscilla revealed that Kendra was dismembered by a chainsaw and then the killer crushed her organs just like ground meat. They questioned delivery driver Evan Lartigue, Burrito Alarm mascot Donald Hoffman and, crazy vagabond Alessandra Saldana. Soon after, Evan and the player spotted Osiris on top of a building targeting a man in a taxi with a Mini Uzi. Evan and the player rushed to Osiris' location but, just when they arrived, they found them escaping with a grappling hook gun and waving a hand at them. Then, they informed genealogist Franklin Topic that Osiris wanted to kill him, but he dismissed the warning as "Your Highness, Osiris" was an urban legend. They as well suspected of tattoo artist Norbert Korrik and, also discovered that Evan broke into Burrito Alarm because he couldn't refuse an order with good pay and that Alessandra wanted Osiris to kill Kendra because she was mean with homeless people. Back at the chicken farm, Evan was considering taking a break to eat something, but it was at that moment that they saw Norbert hiding a grappling hook gun inside a chicken coop. Norbert was surprised to see the duo and explained that he had found the gun when he bought a chicken for his dinner with Xavier after his first interrogation and had only gone to test if it was functional or a replica, but he was already returning it. Also, Kendra threatened Donald for the loss of customers in her shop after his glass eye fell on the food of a health inspector and, she turned out to be Franklin's daughter but he didn't want to recognize her because he was already married to a jealous markswoman. Finally, the team arrested Donald for the crime. Donald pretended at first but gave up and confessed proudly of killing Kendra. After the incident with the health inspector, he served Kendra as a kind of slave; however, Donald began to like him and believed that she felt the same. When he offered her to start a more intimate relationship, Kendra scoffed at Donald telling him that she would never date anyone from his class. Furious, Donald asked his lumberjack cousin for a chainsaw and, knowing that Kendra would go to Burrito Alarm early after going to the butcher shop, waited for her hidden. After Evan broke into the store and didn't realize Donald's presence, Kendra arrived and began to investigate what had happened. Taking advantage of the fact that she was distracted, Donald turned on the chainsaw and dismembered her on the counter, also crushing her organs like the stuffing of a burrito. Before Evan could handcuff him, Osiris entered the shop and, threw three shurikens to Donald's forehead, chest and stomach. He died instantly and then Osiris ran out with the two officers chasing them. Evan and the player chased Osiris to a dead end and thought they had caught them, but they ended up escaping by climbing walls and doing parkour. After informing the chief of the situation, they went to ask Alessandra more about Osiris and their relationship with Aaru Grove. She told them that Osiris has been watching its residents for more than ten years. Evan recalled that during the time he was doing paperwork, no report was ever filled out about something happening in Aaru Grove. She told them that she would tell them more if they found her jewel keeper, which was in the butcher shop. The duo found inside a newspaper clipping about a traffic accident that left a person with hemiparesis, Alessandra herself. Having returned her jewel keeper, she was sincere and told them that Osiris killed anyone who committed a crime as long as the victim made and offering in their park. Alessandra requested Osiris to punish the driver and his co-pilot for having left her dying in the street and, a week later, the driver was found beheaded. Evan asked Alessandra what happened to the co-pilot, to which she mentioned that Osiris takes a while but never forgets. On the other hand, Priscilla wanted the player's help to make a soup for his friend Elizardo Vogel since he had recently been discharged. Since the only bodies she had worked with were humans, they also asked Evan Lartigue for help. He found a black chicken on the farm and then, alongside Priscilla, prepared the soup in her lab. Now with the player, Priscilla went to visit Elizardo at his home. Still having nightmares of the events that took him to UCI, Elizardo thanked them for the soup and asked them to tell him everything that had happened since their last meeting. Finally, Charlotte asked everyone's attention and told them that she had been asking Alessandra several questions and had managed to sketch the co-pilot's identity. When she showed it, Evan immediately recognized that the co-driver was Franklin Topic some years ago, as his appearance had not changed considerably. Understanding now the reason why Osiris tried to kill him that day, Chief Galdwey ordered Mona and the player to protect Franklin before he became a victim from Osiris. Closing a hatch, Osiris walks to the bottom of a dark room with a dull light that flickers. They open a cabinet and take a picture of Donald, crossing it out with a shuriken. Then, they take a picture of Franklin, see its back and read the inscription with their robotic voice: "For the honor and health of Ms. Alessandra Saldana". Summary Victim *'Kendra Heresi' (found dismembered on the counter of a Burrito Alarm) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Donald Hoffman' Suspects :: Evan Lartigue :: Delivery Driver Profile: *The suspect knows how to butcher cattle *The suspect is a blood donor *The suspect uses nail hardener Appearance: *The suspect has pimples :: Donald Hoffman :: Burrito Alarm Mascot Profile: *The suspect knows how to butcher cattle *The suspect is a blood donor *The suspect uses nail hardener Appearance: *The suspect has pimples *The suspect wears feathers :: Alessandra Saldana :: Crazy Vagabond Profile: *The suspect knows how to butcher cattle Appearance: *The suspect wears feathers :: Franklin Topic :: Genealogist Profile: *The suspect is a blood donor *The suspect uses nail hardener :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Profile: *The suspect knows how to butcher cattle *The suspect is a blood donor *The suspect uses nail hardener Appearance: *The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspects :: Priscilla Taube :: Coroner :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to butcher cattle *The killer is a blood donor *The killer uses nail hardener *The killer has pimples *The killer wears feathers Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burrito Alarm Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tip Jar, Delivery Box, Trash Can) *Examine Delivery Box. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (10:00:00; New Suspect: Evan Lartigue) *Interrogate Evan Lartigue about the request he picked up at the approximate time of the murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Plastic Bag; New Crime Scene: Butcher Shop) *Investigate Butcher Shop. (Clues: Heads of Beef, *Examine Heads of Beef. (Result: Fabric Pieces) *Examine Fabric Pieces. (Result: Chihuahua Mask; New Suspect: Donald Hoffman) *Ask Donald Hoffman what he was doing in the butcher shop with his chihuahua costume. *Examine Lunchbox. (Result: Manager Badge; New Suspect: Alessandra Saldana) *Question Alessandra Saldana why she had the victim's badge. *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Plastic Piece) *Analyze Plastic Piece. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a blood donor) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to butcher cattle) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Inform Franklin Topic that he was about to get killed by Osiris. (Profile updated: Franklin is a blood donor; New Crime Scene: Chicken Farm) *Investigate Chicken Farm. (Clues: Chicken Feeder, Nest) *Examine Chicken Feeder. (Result: Love Letter; New Suspect: Norbert Korrik) *Ask Norbert Korrik what he was doing with Xavier's love letter. (Profile updated: Norbert knows how to butcher cattle and is a blood donor) *Examine Nest. (Result: Pull Cord) *Analyze Pull Cord. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses nail hardener; New Crime Scene: Industrial Fryer) *Investigate Industrial Fryer. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Statuette of Osiris) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Burrito) *Analyze Burrito. (06:00:00) *Confront Evan Lartigue about how he broke into the Burrito Alarm. (Profile updated: Evan knows how to butcher cattle and uses nail hardener) *Examine Statuette of Osiris. (Result: Revenge Request) *Speak to Alessandra Saldana about asking Osiris to kill Kendra. (Profile updated: Alessandra knows how to butcher cattle) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Norbert Korrik about the grappling hook gun. (Profiles updated: Norbert uses nail hardener, Evan is a blood donor) *Investigate Chicken Coop. (Clues: Glass Eye, DNA Test Kit) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Death Threat) *Ask Donald Hoffman about the death threat he received from the victim. (Profile updated: Donald knows how to butcher cattle, is a blood donor and uses nail hardener) *Examine DNA Test Kit. (Result: DNA Results) *Question Franklin Topic about not recognizing Kendra as his daughter. (Profile updated: Franklin uses nail hardener) *Investigate Meat Rack. (Clues: Chainsaw, Entrails Bucket) *Examine Chainsaw. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (Result: The killer has pimples) *Examine Entrails Bucket. (Result: Red Threads) *Analyze Red Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (1/6)! (No stars) Bow Down to Your Highness (1/6) *Speak to Alessandra Saldana about the relationship between Osiris and Aaru Grove. *Investigate Butcher Shop. (Clue: Jewel Keeper) *Examine Jewel Keeper. (Result: Paper Pieces) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (10:00:00) *Ask Alessandra Saldana about the traffic accident that caused her hemiparesis. (Reward: Burger) *See what Priscilla needs help with. *Ask Evan Lartigue for help in finding a good chicken for soup. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Chicken Coop. (Clue: Haystacks) *Examine Haystacks. (Result: Black Chicken) *Analyze Black Chicken. (12:00:00) *Check how Elizardo Vogel's health is. (Reward: Hospital Gown) *Move on to the next case (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove